Meant To Be Togather!
by Divyaa26
Summary: When I saw You For the first time..I knew that We are meant to be togather! Nothing can keep us apart from each other..KaVi Os! Specially for Neha! Happy Birthday My Sis! Love you a lot! Peep in to knw more..R nd R!


AN** : Hey Guys..Its me Divyaa here..this time with a small attempt to write an Os..This is my very first time,And its for someone really very special.._Many Many happy Returns Of the Day Neha! I wish you all the happiness,health and wealth..._So...Its a KaVi Os! As we all know that Neha is a huge huge KaVi Fan...Nd Me too! Hehehe...So all the KaVi lovers plz have a look...and others** too** if they don't mind..Its my vry 1st attempt so please forgive me if anyone's sentiments are hurted..Not intended to do so! So Go ahead and happy reading...**

* * *

_Life is full of surprises..! They say that whatever happens in our life at any point of time has a certain reason of it...You'll never know when and how a special person will step in your life and change it totally up side down..These special people or special events are supposed to play their part at a certain time..It may be destiny or luck..Whatever you say..I knw I knw these words are too heavy to digest..Nd to be honest,Even I had no belive in these words at the begining..But then_ **something**_ happend in my life which changed me forever..Nd Which I consider the most..trust me..The most Beautifull part of my life now..._

_._

_._

_"Well done Kavin! Good job..So You've completed the mission successfully...Now come back to mumbai asap..We are waiting for you.." saying this Acp sir disconnected the call..I placed my phone on the dash board and Started the car..I was In sheer happiness and joy that I could stood with my senior's Expectations..I wanted to join them as soon as possible..Thats why I was driving back to Mumbai.._

_It was early evening..around 5o'clock..I was driving on quiet empty road enjoying the pleasant wheather nd listning music..After a while it started raining..which made me to get irritated a little bit..as I'm not a rain fan! I kept on driving and driving in silence...Suddenly I saw something strange..which made me to stop the car..I could easily spot a bunch of 7-8 kids of minimum 8 to 10 yrs age group..dancing and playing in the shower..And in split of second I saw that those kids were surrounding a Girl...of may be 22 or 23 years..She was wearing a green coloured salwar suit..She was completely drenched in water and to my surprise she too was dancing and enjoying the rain shower.. I didn't know why,but I couldn't take my eyes off her..She was dancing as if she had no worries,no problems..Nothing! A smile made its way to my lips and I was actually smiling at that girl...Normally in such situations I would rather ignore and consider them a careless freak! Who don't care for their health...But here,I was smiling and just smiling at them..suddenly I felt a buzz from somewhere..It was my phone..I picked up the call nd after finishing it I hastly looked at the direction..But found nobody..the kids nd That girl were vanished..I was quiet Disappointed..I dnt knw why i felt so but I wanted to admire her beauty for sometime more..Alaaas! I couldn't..Was it a dream?or Reality? Well,Whatever it was..It was beautiful..I started my car once again as I realised that i was getting late..I left that place with a sweet memory nd A hope to see that girl again if possible..._

_" snap out of it man! Tu bureau mein hai...agar kisi ne aisa dekh liya toh daant padegi..here..your coffee.." I came out of my thoughts as I saw My best friend in front of me.._

_"Thanx Dushyant..it was much needed.."I said while taking one of the cups from his hand.._

_" your always welcome! But tu phir se uss ke baarey mein sochne laga? Cm'on yaar,Its have been almost 5 days to that incident...aur tu abhi tk uss baarish wali ladki ke baarey mein soch raha hai?" Dushyant said shaking his head in disbelief._

_" i know..but I can't help it..Jab se maine uss ladki ko dekha hai woh toh jaise mere mann mein bass gayi hai...but I think you are right! I have to stop thinking about her..And I will..but for now let's focus on work.." and we started to work again on our files.._

_That very evening itself,I was walking through the passage area totally engrossed in my phone that I didn't noticed and Bumped on to someone! I couldn't figure out what happend just saw that she was a girl who bumped with me as her long hair were stuck in my watch and she held my jacket very tightly..Thats all I could observe through my shades..I was holding her by her waist nd she had closed her eyes out of sudden collision..I removed my shades nd made her to stand properly..When I looked at her I couldn't belive my eyes! It was like if I was dreaming or what! She was the same girl..**Baarish wali ladki..**as per Dushyant says..She was actually Standing in front of me.._

_"S..Sorry...woh mera dhyaan kahi aur tha..isiliye..I'm really sorry sir.."she said in a trembling and quiet scared voice.._

_"Its okay..meri bhi galti hai..koyi baat nahi.." I said with a warm smile..She smiled hesitatingly..nd started walking...after taking few steps she turned and said "Thank you" with a soft smile...nd Went away...I remained there Mesmerized! About what happend with me.._

_After that I got to know about her..Her name was Purvi..! She had newly joined our team as junior officer...Nd Got transffered to Mumbai..that means Now she'll be front of my eyes every now and then! Ohh,I was on cloud nine! I didn't knew much information about her family and All but Whatever...I was happy That Atleast now there are chances of us to be together.._

_Days passed like that...Purvi and I were good friends till now..She was a Fun loving girl with soft spoken words..she got mixed up with everyone very easily..she was very helpfull and kind hearted girl..with these qualities of her I started to like her more and more..Nd I really wanted to be with her..but still I didn't knew anything about her family..And One more imp. Thing..generally Purvi used to Smile, laugh and joke around...but sometimes I used to feel that something's really wrong with her..There was a strange pain and silence to be seen in her eyes..I used to wonder what was the reason behind it..She never spoke anythng about it..And even I didn't bother To ask her as she would feel awkward.._

_One evening there were only both of us in the bureau..As we had to complete some imp. Files..Time flew away like anythng and we didn't even realize when it was too late...we wraped up our work and Left the bureau..I told her that I'll drop Her at her place..she agreed as she too knew that I won't let her go alone that to so late..hence There was no point of argument as she knew I'll win anyhow...We sat in the car..nd There was a brief silence between us..So I decided to start a conversation..._

_" These paperwork...It's vry wicked..I knw..It Sucks! Bhagwan hi bachaye phir toh.."I said in a queit dramatic way..._

_She chuckled and said," sir,Itna thak janey ke baad bhi aap mazak kar sakte hai...You gotta great stamina..."_

_I laughed on that," taarif ke liye shukriya madam..waise agar company bhi aisi ho toh insaan kabhi bhi mazak kar sakta hai.."_

_She Blushed a little and then coverd it with her heart melting Smile,"Aap bhi na sir.."_

_"Waise Purvi.. tumne ghar phone karke inform toh kar diya hai na ki tumhe aaj late honey wala tha..nahi toh tumhari family pareshaan ho rahi hogi..."_

_With these words of mine her expressions started to change...Her sparkling smile faded a bit..and her twinkling eyes became slightly teary...that assured me that somethng is really very wrong with her...that she was hiding somethng vry serious inside her..She had that urge to share that thing,that pain with someone..but couldn't...! And I surely couldn't see her like that..I got out of my car and went to the other side to open the door...She gave me a confused look but I didn't bother..she came out of the car and we were standing facing ech other.._

_"Don't try to hide anythng from anyone Purvi...Jo bhi hai tumhare mann mein bas bol do..just talk it out..whether its good or bad whatever it is...bs bol do..hamesha koyi bhi baat apne andar chupake rakhna..Its not good!"_

_"Uski koyi zarurat nahi hai sir..There's nobody to listen to me...kisiko koyi farak nahi padta..toh main bhi kyu.."she said wiping the tear drop which slipped down unknowingly.._

_"Who said that? Main hu yaha...I am here to listen to you..The thing is that You have to open up and just spit it out.."_

_There was a brief silence between us...after 2-3 min. She started to reveal her feelings..I listened to her each and every word carefully..She told me that her family died in a car accident when she was five..and her so called relatives also din't bother to take care of her...from that day itself she was alone! Totally alone..Many of the times she wanted to share this with someone..scream out what she was feeling..but she couldn't! May be because she didn't wanted anyone's sympothy or nor she wanted others to consider her weak..._

_By the time she completed..We were sitting on the bonet of my car..looking at the glittering sky full of stars...she was feeling very much relaxed by now..trust me I could say that from her face..both of us were comfortable with each other.._

_" thats it...bas yahi baat hai..I'm sorry sir for all this..aapko yeh sab sunana pada aur..."She expected that I would Give her sympothy and Deliver those heavy emotional filmy dialouges...but inspite of that..I stretched my hands at a direction pointing towards Ice cream parlour and Said..._

_" Ice Cream khane chale? Konsa flavour logi tum?"_

_She looked at me with a completely amazed expression..because my behaviour was way beyond her expectations...She flashed a wide and shiney smile at me..We both jumped from the bonet and went to have Ice creams...We spent some more time togather and terribely enjoyed each others company..She was blushing every now and then and Smiling her heart out..After a while I dropped her home...both of us got down from car..._

_" sir aap bhi jaldi chale jaiye ga ghar pe..Bohot der ho chuki hai.."_

_"Haa..zarur..."_

_"Toh ab mein chalti hu..." she said...nd turned to leave...I was wishing her to turn and give me a smile atleast...but what happend the vry next second was unforgettable for Both of us.._

_She turned at my direction and came running towards me and hugged..I was surprised! But she really meant that hug..she was smiling,I could feel that..I too hugged her back.._

_"Thank you for everything...I never had such a great time...I don't even remember when I laughed and enjoyed last time...plus I'm feeling very free since when I told everythng...All because of You Kavin Sir...I wish main bhi aapke jaise ho paati..."_

_"Tumhe mere jaisa banane ki koyi zarurat nahi hai Purvi..Tum jaisi ho waisi hi ekdm Perfect ho..Aur.."_

_"Aur..." _

_"Aur muze aise hi bohot pasand ho..thts why please never change yourself at any cost.."I said while making a direct eye contact with her...I could easily notice her cheeks grow redish pink..which made to enhance her beauty in that dim moonlight.._

_"Toh aap ko main pasand hu?" She asked with a smile.._

_"ofcourse..pehle din se hi..!" I said with a smile.._

_"aa muzse pehle Koyi ladki thi jisse Aap pasand karte the?" She asked with a curious+ sweet look.._

_"Haa...Ek thi **toh sa**hi..jo pehli nazar mein hi dil mein bas gayi thi...First sight love you see.."I said in order to tease her a bit.._

_Her face became pale..as if she was really disappointed to hear that I used to like a girka before her.." toh phir? Kya hua uss ladki ka?"she asked controlling her emotions.._

_" mmm..Nothing..I never told her about my feelings! And I don't think ke main usse kabhi bhula paunga..afterall she's my first love.." I said with an innocent look..Now she looked very much disturbed..Tears started forming in her eyes...I thought now to stop this prank as she would get hurted.._

_" lekin main soch raha hu ke ab tak nahi bataya toh kya hua..Ab bata dunga..better late then never..aur shayad muze lagta hai ki woh bhi mere liye same feel karti hai..What say?"_

_She said nothing and just nodded..she was trying hard to get a hold of herself..she turned her face to other side..And the next thing she Saw was Her Senior bending down on his knees and stretching his hand to her..she placed her hand in mine..She understood may be.._

_"Purvi..You are the very 1st girl for whom I Felt this way..Yes! I was talking about you..who eles other than you? I admit that I experienced love at first sight when I saw you that day..dancing in the rain..And from that day itself I wanted to be with you..forever and ever...I LOVE YOU PURVI..Will you allow me to be with you forever? "_

_She blushed furiously and Wiped her tears and said" Next time se We'll dance together in the rain..Yes! I surely don't want to loose you or be apart from you for a single second...I LOVE YOU TOO KAVIN..."_

_That very moment Changed our life forever! Well,I got my lady love for the rest of my life..and Surely Nobody can Take her away from me..wheras Purvi got her special someone in Me..who will be by her side forever..nd Never leave her hand..._

_._

_._

**Finally done! Happy birthday Neha once again..and i hope you all liked it..I'm sorry for mistakes if any..Plz do tell me how ws it? Through your precious Reviews..Thank you..**

**\- Divyaa...**


End file.
